The endless search
by jkid131313
Summary: After Robin had defeated grima and disappeared Morgan decides to set out to find him
1. prolouge

The time has flowed slowly since the evil grime's demise or should I say dad's demise. My name is Morgan I have been searching for my father Robin he was er.. is the best tactician. I guess I should explain a little further about 10 years ago my father woke up in the middle of a large field where the exalt or at that moment the prince found him he had lost all of his memories the prince Chrom and my father became fast friends. Over the span of about three or four months the former exalt Emeryn had jumped off of a cliff to end the war between Ylisse and Plegia. Then Chrom and Sully got married and had a lovely daughter that they named Lucina who we soon found out was a time traveling child like me. But I was different I was from a different future one that I have no particular memory of but that doesn't matter I still enjoyed fighting to stop grima with my father until I learned that my father… was grima at least an alternate dimension version of my father. We also learned that one of the very men that we needed to kill was my grandfather and he could control my father with some sort of sound wave or something. I guess I should say something about my mother well she is a dragon well a mana and so am I we both can turn into dragons along with my sister ended up killing grima but in the end we also killed my dad for they were the same person well I was told there is a small chance that he survived. So that's where we start I am going to search for my father until either I find him or proof he is dead . Nah, my mother, lissa Chrom's sister, Chrom, Sully, and Lucina have agreed to help me… at any cost


	2. Chapter 1

The last few days have been a long grueling travel. In the search for my father we stop for the night to look around and rest. The last village we went through told us that my father might have passed through and went this way. I don't really have a good feeling about this lead because my father is brilliant he would have done something to get our attention like bright lights or use his fire tomb to send off flare often. I guess though I should talk to Chrom about this his tent is over by the river to the west well here it goes.

"Chrom can I have word with you." I ask him

"Of course what's on your mind other than the obvious?"

"Well that's just it"

"Your father"

"Yes I don't think he went this way"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well as you know my father is quite the tactician"

"Was he ever I bet he could single handily of mounted an assault on Plegia and not be noticed until it was too late"

"Exactly he most likely would try to either mak3e some sort of signal of where he is or started to head back to Ylissal"

"I think you might be on to something but a lead is a lead and I believe that we should still at least walk to the Plegian border we should reach there by tomorrow but you know it would take a great tactician to figure that out your father would be proud"

"Thanks Chrom I just miss him he was all that I remembered you know?"

"I do he was a friend to all and he is missed by the same now go spend time with your family I think they might need some consoling"

"I will thanks for the time"

"Anytime"

He is most likely right I guess I should see how my mother is she can be a little excitable at times. Wait what. (Risen start rising from the ground in the middle of camp)

I need to warn everyone "RISEN!"

There's my mother and sister I need to transform I use my dragonstone to transform into a dragon my mother Nowi do and sister Nah do the same Chrom rushes with Lucina Lissa and Sully out to the battlefield.

"I thought we got rid of the risen" I say

We charge to another epic battle!


	3. Chapter 2

I fly forward with a huge fiery burst of speed and I blast one of the risen with a blues green flame. At that moment the risen I hit melts.

"Morgan I need a hand" it was Lucina she was surrounded with risen.

"I'm coming" I fly over to her and she jumps on my back and extends the arm with her sword Falchion to slice off the risens' heads off. At that moment the risen corpses disappear in a puff of purple smoke. She then leaps off my back and slices another risen in half. On the other side of camp Chrom and Sully are fighting back to back as if they were made to fight side by side. But then out of the ground ther was a huge swarm of risen climbing to their feet. Chrom, Sully, Nah, Nowi, Lucina, Lissa and I line up to maximise our effectiveness. But something seems off… there is supposed to be five of us but there are six. It is a sort of fat male with rectangle glasses wearing a green shirt with unable to die in Japanese written on it. He mobilizes using an el thunder tomb to zap the risen. Chrom jumps on my back and says.

"Morgan get me over to the man"

"Right" I fly Chrom over to the mystery fighter and he jumps off and starts t9o fight with the man and says.

"Thanks for the help" and pauses as if waiting to hear his name

"Jacob is the name and no problem"

"So what brings you here"

"Well I am just wondering for no reason what about you"  
"We are searching for a long lost friend"

"Well after we take care of these guys I would be happy to help you look"

"We would be happy to help" the battle rages until sunrise I finish off the last of the risen. We all star with the repairs and then we show Jacob where he can sleep then we rest till about noon. After we all wake up we pack up camp and set out on our journey again. We are all quiet with little to say but then Jacob breaks the silent.

"So who is this friend that you are searching for?" I answer him

"My father his name is robin he is the best tactician I have ever seen there was a huge war between Ylisse and Plegia"

"The same one who killed that dastard Grima?"

"Yes and in killing him my father diapered"

"Wait so that makes Chrom the Exalt?!"

"Yes but he was my father's good friend"

"Well that makes this all that much more important that we find him" that's when Chrom intervenes

"we will but for now we search"


	4. Chapter 3

It has been about a week since we met Jacob he fits in just fine but he keeps hitting on Nah. She doesn't seem to take notice but I notice that doesn't matter though. We arrive at a small village we find the person who is in charge and Chrom starts talking to him.

"Hello you must be the one in charge"

"That I am the name's Jim"

"Well I'm Chrom and…"

"Wait what!? Chrom you mean the exalt Chrom"

"Yes I am the exalt and I was wondering if anyone had reported a hooded traveler who goes by the name of Robin?"

"In fact there has he said something about Ylissal"

"That might be him thank you Ylisse will be in your dept."

"Think nothing of it"

We set back out for Ylissal no one says too much for the rest of the day. We reach Ylissal soon enough where we don't find my father. I am sort of disappointed but I also expected whoever that person said to not be my father. But hopefully if we all go to bed we can set back out in the morning.


End file.
